


Christmas Morning

by pinkmilk93



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally thats it - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmilk93/pseuds/pinkmilk93
Summary: Where Junhee catches a cold on Christmas morning and he has no choice but to stay home with donghun for the afternoon.





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this piece as a secret santa for @Robyn_KO on twt ^^ I hope you like it I tried to make it as soft as possible. <3

Junhee’s voice cracked. 

He let out a small cough, a frustrated look clearly evident on his face. Clearing his throat out, he opened his mouth, glancing at the music sheet in front of him and attempted singing again. His voice let him down for the nth time, and he let out a loud sigh, running his hands through his messy dark hair until it begins sticking out in all directions. 

Donghun, from the outside, also studied Junhee with a look of sympathy, and shook his head, ushering for Junhee to come out of the recording room. Junhee walked out slowly, his determination slowly slipping out of him, and he felt drained. His head was pounding, like someone repeatedly throwing stones from the inside of his head, but he wanted nothing but to get this song recorded and done. 

“Junhee, I think we should just go home for today,” Donghun suggested quietly, and he knew Junhee would try to argue.

“But-” “Junnie, it’s Christmas morning and you’re sick, your throat won’t get better just because you want it to.” 

Junhee pauses mid-sentence before his lips form the tiniest pout, and Donghun feels bad, he just wants to wrap up his sick friend in heaps of blankets and make him all of the hot chocolate he deserves. 

“I know I’m sick, but I don’t want my Christmas to go to waste, Donghun,” he pouts sadly, dejected with the thought of staying in bed all Christmas and not being able to release anything. “I’ll take you out later, but for now, let’s go back home and get you some warm clothes and a warm drink? We can record the song tomorrow, okay?” 

Junhee finally complies and nods his head, walking out of the door ahead of Donghun slowly, waiting for the elder to pack his things. Once they’re out, they’re on the bus back home, squished up against each other with almost no space around them due to the crowd. It’s Christmas, Donghun thinks to himself, and the thought of just being with Junhee on Christmas tugged at the corners of his mouth and he found himself smiling. This was definitely not their first Christmas together, and hopefully not last either. 

Donghun recalled all the times Junhee would come bouncing through the door, scarf and coat pulled on tight, eyes bouncing with excitement and a huge smile painted onto his face. Junhee would drag the elder by his hand out of their apartment door, and from there on, they’d walk until they figured out their destination, spending the rest of the day having fun. Last year, they went ice skating and Donghun had to teach Junhee how to balance himself without falling face-first into the solid ice beneath them, and after several attempts and a whiny Junhee, they pulled it off. Junhee’s small nose and cheeks were tinted with the lightest pink from the cold, but the sound of the giggles that came out of him were heavenly. Knowing he made the younger laugh in such a joyous way, it was self-satisfactory and made him want to constantly hear the sound of Junhee laughing. The year before that, they had decided to take a small trip to Jeju Island, and they spend their entire weekend there discovering all kinds of new fun places. The year before, they wanted to move out, and so they spent their Christmas surrounded with dust and insects and a lot of cardboard boxes. This year, Junhee caught a cold and donghun wistfully hopes he can still take the younger out somewhere fun later. 

Junhee, beside him, looked completely worn out despite it being only the morning and the younger male was dozing off, his head swaying slightly to the left and right. And eventually, when the weight of Junhee’s head could no longer keep him sitting straight, he falls straight onto Donghuns shoulder, gently, and Donghun finds himself lightly chuckling. 

Less than an hour later, they’ve arrived at their stop, and Donghun wanted to do nothing but keep the younger male asleep on his shoulder, his eyes closed, hair messy and hints of drool escaping his lips, and so when he nudges Junhee awake and sees the exhausted look on his face, he feels terrible. “My head is killing me,” he groans quietly, and donghun smiles sadly before taking Junhee’s hands and guiding him out of the bus and onto the sidewalk. 

Donghun worried that Junhee might have another coughing fit like he did last night and so he unwrapped his scarf from his own neck and placed it carefully around Junhee’s, making sure to cover up an adequate amount of skin on his face to shield him from the stinging cold. He then proceeded to hold his hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked down the alley back to their small apartment. 

As they walked up to their apartment, Donghun’s old habit of analyzing and memorizing all the small cracks and colors of the building kicked in. It was a small building, a bit rusty and old, but it fits into their budget and they were more than ecstatic about the idea of living together. He recalled the memory of when Junhee first proposed the idea, a light shade of pink painted onto his cheeks due to embarrassment, a small nervous smile on his face and his eyes sparkling. At that moment, Donghun would have never been able to say no. When Donghun had agreed, Junhee jumped from joy, excited to finally move out of his parent's house and live with his closest friend, and Donghun felt satisfied when he played a part in putting the biggest smile on his friend’s face once again. 

Going through the elevator, the doors slid open with a small ‘ding’ and Donghun walked ahead to unlock the door to their apartment. “I’m going to get you some medicine, you go lay in bed, okay?” Junhee merely nodded and headed off into their only bedroom, already feeling the warmth of their apartment on his skin. He unwrapped the scarf and slid his coat off of his shoulders, placing it gently onto their coat hanger before collapsing into bed and wrapping himself with the soft sheets. 

Donghun found the medicine he bought the other day and filled a glass with warm water for Junhee to drink, walking carefully as to not spill anything. He pushed the semi-opened door and walked in, only to find Junhee on the bed, wrapped up cutely in donghun’s bedsheets, and he smiles. 

“Junnie, get up, you need to take medicine,” he calls out softly, and Junhee frowns slightly before opening his eyes and pushing himself up. His soft brown hair stuck out in different directions, and his cheeks were slightly puffy. Donghun hands him the medicine and the mug of water, and once Junhee has the pill swallowed and the empty mug placed on the small shelf by the bed, his head, seemingly heavy, is already settling back onto the pillow. Donghun chuckles and shakes his head, ready to leave the room until Junhee calls his name out softly.

“Do you need me to get you anything?” Donghun asks, looking back 

Junhee pulls his hand out from under the bedsheets, holding it out. “Stay with me,” he pouts, and donghun has no choice but to oblige when his friend asks him to stay in the softest tone. Junhee makes space for donghun as donghun shifts himself onto the bed, pulling the bedsheets over both of them as he lays his head down onto the set of soft pillows, facing Junhee’s tired curious eyes.

“You should sleep,” donghun mutters quietly, the tiniest smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Junhee only nods, pushing himself closer until he has his arms wrapped around Donghun’s waist, burying his face into Donghun's soft white hoodie, the smell of shampoo and warmth filling his nostrils. 

“Hey, donghun?” Junhee aks quietly

“Yes, Junhee?” 

Junhee pushes back a bit so he can look up at donghun, and when donghun is looking down at him, at the soft warm boy with the messy soft brown hair and the long pretty lashes and his little nose and tiny lips that would constantly pout whenever Donghun made fun of the younger, he realizes how pretty Junhee is up close. Junhee is blinking up at him, his brows furrowed as he tries to think of the best way to word his sentences, and then he smiles and looks up, and despite him being sick, his eyes are shining with excitement. “Can we go on a Christmas date later today?” 

Donghun snorts, but when Junhee pouts, he can’t do anything but nod his eyes and mutter a small “of course.” Of course, he hasn’t forgotten, Donghun thinks to himself. 

“Where do you wanna go?” Donghun asks, running his hands softly through Junhee’s tangled hazel-colored locks, his chest filling with admiration and warmth. Junhee takes a moment to think about it before he comes to self-realization and tells Donghun he wants to go an amusement park. 

“Why amusement park?” 

“You said you’d win me a stuffed teddy bear on Christmas last year,” Junhee pouts and donghun pretends he doesn’t recall just for the sake of provoking Junhee before he laughs it off and tells him that he’ll take him to the best amusement park once Junhee is well rested.

“Promise?” 

Donghun hums, tracing his hands along the younger’s eyebrows, going down to his nose and cheekbones, and eventually trailing his fingers along Junhee’s sharp jaw. Junhee is just staring at Donghun, lips formed into a small lazy smile as his eyelids start to get heavier, and he’s not paying much attention anymore. 

“I promise,” Donghun whispers, and to stop the younger from getting any more excited, he pulls him back into his arms as the younger hums in satisfaction, and donghun can feel Junhee’s small pretty fingers tracing against the soft cotton-like material against his chest, where his heart was beating and Junhee could most definitely feel it. 

“Hey, donghun?” 

“Hm?” donghun hums, feeling himself dozing off as well.

“I know I said I wouldn’t say anything cliche, but Im really thankful I have you donghun, I love having you around as an important part of my life,” Junhee murmurs quietly against the soft material of Donghun's hoodie. Donghun lets out a breathy chuckle and simply pulls Junhee closer to him.

“Me too, Junnie, me too,” 

And donghun comes to the realization that this Junhee, wearing Donghun's oversized sweater, happy and warm, cuddled underneath their blankets, with Donghun's hands running through Junhee’s soft brown locks is one of his favorite feelings in the world.


End file.
